The Konoha University Stories
by Jamiam28
Summary: (Discontinued, Unless someone wants to pick it up with my permission.)They are trying to move on and reach towards their hopes and dreams. But leaving those dark secrets behind isn't quite as easy as it seems. Will getting to know each other open their hearts or will their past tear them all apart?
1. The Opening

Well this is my first Naruto story. But don't let that discourage you from reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.**

This is a story about most of the Konoha gang but in a American version. First of all, Konoha is not a village in the story, it's a university! All of Rookie nine are sophomores in college, team Gai are juniors. I am most likely going to be telling this story from Sakura's POV (point of view) but in third person if that makes sense? This is also a love story so let me tell you right now so the love interests are so I don't catch anyone off guard! 1. Sasusaku 2. Naruhina 3. Nejiten , . But don't get too use to this! Knowing me I might mix things up for the love of drama (she says with an evil laugh!) this is also a story of drama and lots of it… After all, everybody has secrets and there are some things that nobody knows about you but only you, right?

But before I get in to that how bout I give you a mini bio of

some of the characters.

**Sakura**- Sakura Haruno has transfer from her small town collage to a KU (Konoha University) because she could really use a new start. She knew since she was an adult now she needed a new experience without her mom being there for her to lean on, but will she be able to make it on her own?

**Sasuke**– Sasuke Uchiha was this quiet bad boy with a hidden past. The most people knew about him was that he was very hot and very popular for his bad reputation in high school. Sasuke never really paid attention to anyone or anything that was until this new girl showed up.

**Naruto- **Naruto Uzamaki was known as being a class clown who barely got in this college if it wasn't for his sport scholarship, but other than being raised in an orphan home most of this life and without all of the fan girls Naruto had the same reputation as his best friend Sasuke better known as Teme to Naruto.

**Ino- **she was one of the most popular girls in the University. She was also Co-Captain of the cheerleading team, but was also known for being a hot head and had a lot of pride for KU and would yell at anyone who tore it down, even if it was at her boyfriend Shikamaru**.**

**Akira- **(she is this character that I made up to add more attitudes to the story) Akira is just another beautiful girl with money at KU or is there more to this girl. She knows what she is popular for but really gives a damn about what anyone thinks of her because there's only one person in the world who understands her completely. She also good friends with most of the main characters of the story including Ino who she is Co-captain of the cheerleading team with her. She is also the one people come to for advice, even though she can't fix her own problems.

**Hinata**- Hinata Hyuga is a sweet but shy girl who has one of the highest GPA in the whole university. She is also on the cheer team thanks to her friends Akira and Ino. Neji is also her very over protective Cousin.

**Neji**- Neji is one of richest student to go to KA and is only here to take Business classes so he can be one step closer in running the Hyuga business. He is captain of the soccer team in which Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru is on. He is also Cousins with Hinata and feels that it is his responsibility to protect his younger cousin since his Uncle raise him as his own son.

**Shikamaru**- Shikamaru is a lazy student who would rather be in his dorm sleeping the doing any kind of sports or school work. Other than his lay back personality, his is actually an amazing student. He has the highest GPA on campus, not to mention one of the highest IQ in the country. He's also dating head cheerleader Ino.

Well that's it for now if I get enough reviews I will keep writing this story. Also if don't even like this story review it anyways and tell me what I need to work on!


	2. Chapter One  Moving On to a New World

The Konoha University Stories

Moving On to a New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.**

**-Attention, this chapter has been revised-**

"Ugh…only one more suitcase left", Sakura said to herself, stuffing her fourth suitcase into the car.

The pink hair girl walks slowly into the house where she has been living for the past ten years with her mother since her father had died. When she finally got to her room to grab that last suitcase, Sakura stop what she was doing to take another last glance at her childhood room. At that time the young women started to reminisce about the good and bad times she had in this small town of hers and realize it was time for her leave to look for new opportunities.

"Sakura hurry up with that last bag!" Her mom Kayo, yelled from the living room. "Coming Mom." Sakura said with a smile as she grab the last suitcase and close the door to her own room and old life.

"Hey! Billboard Brow." a blonde girl with long hair and a purse in one hand yell to Sakura. She turned around with a glare when she realized it was her roommate for this year, Ino.

"Well long time no see….pig." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Both girls started laughing knowing that both of them were just kidding with one another, they both knew each other from a chat room online and were ecstatic when they fought out that they were going to be roommates.

Come on Sakura, I'll introduce you to everyone, Ino said as she pointed to a big table full of people in the middle of the courtyard. As they were walking to the table, Sakura couldn't help but to notice that there was this girl with her hair tied up into two buns yelling at this guy, maybe they're a couple Sakura thought to herself as she pulled up a chair.

"Well I don't see why I can't try out for the team; I'm one of the most athletic people in the school." Tenten said trying to prove her point. Neji took a deep breath in and signed. "For the last time, this is an all-boys soccer team and you already missed the tryouts."

"Whatever that's a copout and you know….gosh I love you Neji, but sometimes you can being really sexist."

Neji sighed again. "I'm not getting threw that thick head of yours am I?" he whisper to himself as he rolled his eyes at her.

"What was that?" she said, glancing at her boyfriend.

"I said I love you too." the male Hyuga smiled at her to avoid an argument. Tenten smiled back then turned to Ino wondering who the new girl was. "Hey everyone listen up, this in Sakura Haruno, she wasn't with us last year and she is my roommate."

Sakura slightly bowed and got a couple of nods back by the girls. "It's n-nice to meet y-you Sakura, I'm Hinata Hyuga." she slightly stuttered. "And this is my cousin Neji Hyuga and his girlfriend, Tenten."

"Hey, Nice to meet you." Tenten said with a big grin. "Nice to meet you too." Sakura greeted back.

"Okay Sakura, so I told you about my boyfriend Shikamaru right?" Ino giggled.

"Yes, I think you did." Sakura said knowing Ino has bragged about it a hundred times. She was about to introduce herself to him, when realized that he was slightly breathing hard, which probably meant that he was sleeping.

"Shika, you lazy- good for nothing boyfriend… Wake up!" She screamed, hitting him with her big purse. Shikamaru sighs while opening one eye.

"I hate repeating myself, this is Sakura Haruno." she repeated, glaring at her so-called lover. "Great… another troublesome girl… I'm surrounding by too much estrogen already." He said while going back to sleep.

Ino was about to retort when she was interrupted by this girl with light blue eyes and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You see Ino, I told you he wasn't into girls." Akira spoke, pushing her bangs on of face as she grabbed another cigarette from her purse.

"And the one breaking the School rules before school has even started is Akira." Ino said with a smirk on her face. Everyone, another than Shikamaru, started laughing.

"Oh yea Ino, I forgot to tell you that Yuri and Katomi quit the cheer squad last minute, I already asked Temari if she do it and she said she will fill a spot."

"Damn, but that leaves us one more spot to fill in, Ino says out loud to herself. Hey… wait a minute, Tenten, do you think you could d-

"Hell no!" Tenten said angrily "Don't you dare for one think that for one second I would be caught dead in a mini skirt with pom-poms in my hands, jumping around like some Moran!"

"Oh shut the hell up Tenten, you couldn't pull it off anyways." Akira said taking her last puff from her cigarette then throwing it on the ground.

Tenten gave Akira a dirty look then pulled Neji from the table and walked off.

"Akira you s-shouldn't be so harsh on Tenten." Hinata whispered so Tenten wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah, whatever." Akira said before turning back to Ino. Akira then started to look up and down a Sakura. "Hey Sakura, stand up." Akira commanded not unkindly. "

"Uh… Akira what are you doing?" Ino said, looking at Akira in confusion.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk on her face as she stood up and started walking towards Sakura. As Sakura stood up too, Akira started walking around her for about a minute until she finally stops right in Sakura's face.

"Smile." she said not moving until Sakura obeyed her command.

Um…sure the pink haired girl said, giving Akira her best smile. _'Not bad…' _she thought. Akira nodded at Sakura with approval and started to walk towards Ino.

"I think we have our girl Ino." She whispered, pointing at the cotton candy haired girl.

Ino started to look up and down at Sakura. "Of course, why the hell didn't I think of this before!" Ino yelled really loud which scared Shikamaru so bad he fell out of his chair.

"Thought of what!" Shikamaru said in an angry tone." Hinata got up and helped Shikamaru to get up off the ground as the other girls ignored him and walk over to Sakura.

"How would you like to become one of Konoha University finest cheerleaders?" Akira said as if she was advertising something.

"What, No you guys, I can't and I don't have that much experience with cheerleading."

"Come on Saku, we have about a week and a half until the first Soccer game and we need to fill that spot, besides, you just said you had some experience."

"No, I said I don't have enough experience, I haven't cheered in about three years and I only cheer for two years of high school." "That's good enough for me." Akira said in a cheerful voice. "Are good with that Ino?"

Ino laughed then gave both of them thumbs up. "So, what do you say Sakura?"  
>Ino asked while putting her arm around her roommate.<p>

"Well ok, but only if it doesn't affect my school work." Sakura didn't want to forget the reason she came here, but a little couldn't hurt…could it?

"Yay! Ino shouted, tackling Sakura to the ground.

"Good so it's settle then, Sakura we need to get your uniform, shoes, pom-poms, and… come on we should get it all now before I forget something."

Both Ino and Sakura got up from the ground and nodded at Akira's request. "Come on Hinata, we are heading to the gym."

"O-okay." Hinata stuttered as grabbed Akira purse for her and started walking with the other girls.

"Coming Shika?" Ino yelled, turning around when she didn't get an answer. When she glances at him ready to yell just to see that he was passed out on the table.

"Just leave him Ino, he doesn't want to be surrounded my estrogen anyways." she said, mimicking Shikamaru. All of the girls stop to laugh then started heading to the gym again.

**Well, that is it for the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews…or review? Hopefully since is a real chapter I'll get more reviews, I will try to have chapter 2 in by two or three days, but until then goodbye and keep on reviewing!**


	3. Chapter Two First Impressions

-ATTENTION, This chapter has been revised.-

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke but he didn't get a answer.

Sasuke was lost in thought. _'What the hell am I doing here_, _I don't even like school and yet I'm wasting another year, but I don't want to be one of those rich kids who lives off their family's fortune forever. I have to be strong enough to make it on my own; only two more years then I can go straight into the Uchiha business and leave this place with no regrets.'_

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again, throwing a magazine that almost hit Sasuke snapping him back into reality.

"If that would have hit me I swear you wouldn't be able to walk again let alone play soccer." Sasuke yelled as he pulled Naruto by his shirt.

"Oh shut up cry baby it didn't even hit you" Naruto yelled back, pulling the Uchiha's hand off his soccer jersey.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, they heard two bangs on the door. "Knock it off you damn sophomore delinquents." one of the seniors yelled as you could hear them walk away.

"Who does he think he's talking to?" Naruto said as he headed for the door.

Sasuke grab his arm before he could reach the knob. "Forget about them dobe." Sasuke said in a annoyed voice as he picked the magazine up and put it on his bed.

"Oh yea, Neji texted me and said we need to meet him in the gym, it's a meeting about the soccer team so we need to hurry." Naruto said with excitement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabs his and Naruto's soccer bag. He threw Naruto's bag at him and then started walking out of the room.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted since the soccer bag hit him in the gut.

"Just hurry up and locked the door." Sasuke said as he headed towards the gym. Naruto mumbled jerk and a few other things as he started running after Sasuke.

As Neji started passing out the schedules for this year's games and practices, he saw the gym doors start to open.

"That better be Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru" he said with an annoyed face expression. But to his surprise, the dean of the university, Tsunade and the new professor and Tsunade's old assistant, Shizune. "Hello Mrs. Tsunade and Ms. Shizune." Neji said respectfully.

Both of the ladies nodded at him as Tsunade started hand the clipboard in her hand to Shizune.

"Was there something you wanted?" The Hyuga politely asked.

"Yes…I need the schedule and the names of all the team members." Tsunade said bluntly. Everyone was use to Tsunade cold way of talking.

"Uh…sure but may I ask why." Neji said in confusion.

"There is this new rule that all teams and clubs have to turn in your schedule and all the names of the members at the beginning of the year to be verified as a real team or club." Shizune explained.

"Hn…I see." Neji said he handed her two sheets of paper.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuga and have a nice day." She said as she and Shizune walk to the other side of the huge gym.

"Yes ma'am." Neji said as he took out his phone to texted his late teammates. But before he could send the text the three boys walk in.

"Well look who's finally here Neji said sarcastically.

Sasuke did nothing but shrugged his shoulders. Even if the man was team captain, he wasn't the coach so he didn't owe him any explanations.

"Oh don't start Neji, we were on our way here but we saw Shikamaru sleeping in the court so, we decided to wake him up for the meeting. Naruto said trying to explain himself.

Hn…excuses, excuses, just sit down sophomores. Neji said handing them their schedules. They all rolled their eyes as they sat down on the bleachers.

On the other side of the gym a few of the KU cheerleaders were caring boxes from outside of the sports closet. Akira opens one box that had green and white pompoms in it.

"Found them." she yelled to the other girls as she started taking the box back to the closet.

"That's great Akira, Hinata have you fought the hair ribbons yet?" Ino said.

"Uh…yes! Hinata said walking towards Ino with one of the green sparkly ones in her hand.

"Um…w-where is Sakura?" Hinata said waiting to give her the ribbon.

"Yea I was kinda wondering where the hell pinky went too." Akira said walking to them with the pompoms in her hand.

"Oh…she is trying on the cheer uniform on. Ino said while pointing to the girl's locker-room. But she should be dress by now."

"Well, all I know is she going to have to get dress a lot faster if she is going to make it on time to the games." Akira said as she walks towards the door. "Hey Sakura, hurry up before we all graduate!" Akira shouted as she banged on the door.

"No I'm not coming out!" Sakura stated from the door.

"But why not Sakura?" Hinata said in a concern voice.

"No, no I can't it's too humiliating to come out here dressed in this short skirt." Of course this wasn't her first time wearing a mini skirt but when Sakura looked in the mirror, she wasn't sure if she could be a cheerleader.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but we cheer at every game and school assembly, so there is a pretty good chance that everyone who goes to this uniform." Akira said as she tried to unlock the door.

"What? Oh no!" Sakura said dramatically._ 'I have had that smart good girl imagine for a long time…is it too late to change?'_ She thought to herself.

"Geez Ino, what the hell wore you thinking picking this girl?" Akira whispered.

As Ino was about to say something about her heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around to see it were Tsunade and Shizune coming towards her. She ran quickly towards them.

"Is there a problem Ms. Yamanaka?" Tsunade said in a serious tone. Ino sweat dropped at anger in her voice.

"Oh no ma'am, there is no problem at all." Ino said shaking her hands and nervously laughing. But as soon as Ino says that the yelling got louder.

"Come on Sakura, what the hell? You're acting like a little five year old girl, your 19 dammit at like it!" Akira shouted pulling the door.

"Just give another second…or two, I'll come out I promise. -inner Sakura- _I'm never coming out! Never, never, never!_

"Forget it Sakura! You have had plenty of time!" Akira shouted ever louder, so much louder that some of the boys heard it and came to the other side of the gym.

"What's going on Ino?" Shikamaru said confused like the other guys.

"Nothing, go back to the other side of the gym" she ordered, trying to defuse the situation.

"Come on Akira; stop it I said I will come out when I ready." Sakura said in aggravated tone. "And I said you are coming out now." Akira bluntly said still not letting go of the door.

"Please stop! Sakura begged, holding on for dear life.

"Ha-ha…hell no!" Akira laughed, mocking her plea. Sasuke started walking to Akira getting slightly annoyed by the situation.

"Sasuke what did I just say!" Ino said angrily.

"Hn…I heard you, just wait a minute." He walked over to Akira then starting standing by her, starring at the door.

She waited for five seconds before she said something. "What the hell do you want Uchiha, I'm a little busy as you can see."

He sighed. "Hn… Just keep it quiet over here, we don't need our meeting being interrupted by an idiotic freshman He said never looking away from the door.

"What are talking about…wait are you talking abou-IDIOTIC FRESHMAN?" Sakura interrupted. "Who the hell just said that?" Sakura demanded slamming the locker-room door open hitting Naruto, who was behind the door.

"I did…Hn, you could almost past for a real cheerleader." Sasuke taunted.

"First of all jerk, I am a cheerleader, second I am a sophomore not a freshmen… and third, I am defiantly _not_ an Idiot, you got that?" Sakura said with attitude. If she was anything she was defiantly not an idiot.

"Oh I got it…cutie." Sasuke said still taunted the pink haired girl. He didn't know why but he was enjoying getting her all worked up.

'_Oh no, I'm blushing…come down Sakura, just stay calm.'_ She thought to herself as she kept glaring at the raven haired boy. "Wow, I bet you think saying things like that is cute, but it's not…so why don't you try to get over yourself." She said with a cold face expression.

"Hahaha…Sakura, you are my new hero." Akira said hysterically laughing.  
>"Me too." Naruto added, laughing as well.<p>

The Uchiha glared at the two sending them a warning. Naruto recognized that look and immediately stop laughing, Akira seeing the look, but not caring stop anyways.

"Well, I didn't say it was cute did I?... I said you were cute." Sasuke smirked, looking at her up and down then stopping at her rosy cheeks.

Sakura was staring at him for a while, stunned by what he just said.

Sasuke loved the look on her face, which to him that meant he won this argument. He was going to say something else to her but he was rudely interrupted.

"Ok guys shows over, let's get back to the meeting… that means you too Uchiha." Neji said to his teammates, who which follow behind him.

"I'm getting too old for this." Tsunade sighed. "just give me the list of members and schedule tomorrow. Ms. Yamanaka." The dean said walking away with Shizune. "Yes ma'am." Ino bowed then turned around to the three girls.

"Seriously you guys are you trying to give the cheerleaders a bad name before school even starts." Ino said angrily, noticing that they weren't even paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Wow Sakura I c-can't believe you stuck up to Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Yea that totally made my day; I knew I had the right idea picking you to be on the team!" Akira said, sounding like she was almost bragging.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to anyone. Who was that guy? She thought still staring at him with a little smile on her face that was barely noticeable.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled a few moments later breaking her trance on Sasuke.

"Uh…er…wh-what did you say Ino?" Sakura said very confused.

"Just forget it, get out of the uniform so you can help us put all this stuff up." Ino said as her and the other two start moving boxes.

"Right." Sakura said taking one more look at the mysterious raven haired boy then going back into the girl's locker room.

After the meeting, the boys decided to walk home. "Well that was smooth, very smooth Teme." Naruto teased.

"Hn…shut up dobe." Sasuke said calmly. "Sorry but it is amazing to me how there it one girl in the world who is not in love with Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto teased again.

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he started to walk faster. _'Who was that girl and why am I so interested by her. I don't know but I plan to figure out her and all these other things out.' _He thought to himself with a smirk planted on his face.

So this is my second chapter…sorry for taking longer than I thought. I will try my hardest not to be one of those people who say they will up load this next week but takes two months to do it. (No offense to anyone.) I have more free time on my hands so I would like it if you would review my story now before I won't get to write it as much as I want to. It takes a lot of work out of me so plz don't just read review. Also I am going to up load a chapter every Wednesday. So goodbye and remember to review!


	4. Chapter Three Plans For the Dance

The Konoha University Stories

The Back to School Dance Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the other characters.**

**-Attention, this chapter has been revised.-**

* * *

><p>"Beep, beep, beep" the alarm clock kept going. Sakura groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. <em>'Hmm…where is Ino?<em>' Sakura thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Sakura hurry up and get ready to we can meet every one in the café for breakfast." Ino said as she puts her hair into a ponytail.

After Sakura took her shower and got dress the girls headed down to the KU café. "Hey, there they are." said Sakura as she and Ino started to walk to the gang referring Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

After everyone said good morning to one another, Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the table. "G-good morning Sasuke and N-Naruto." Hinata said blushingly.

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto said with a big smile as Sasuke nodded at her and pulled up a seat.

'_She's here?'_ Sasuke thought as a smirk started to come on to his face.

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke was here until she looks up from her plate. When she finally notice Sasuke was staring at her, but he tried to play it off like he was looking at Tenten.

"So Tenten, where is the back to school dance going to be?" Sasuke ask her since she is head of Dance committee. "Well we are still choosing between the gym and the café, but most likely it would be in the gym."

"Well, I hope it's in the gym, it is bigger and cooler then the Café." Naruto butted in.

"Well I don't care where it is as long as there is a back to school dance." Ino said.

"Wait, what's a back to school dance?" Sakura asked with this confused look on her face.

"Oh I forgot you wasn't here last year, a back to school dance is this kind of dance they throw at the beginning of the year and at the end of the dance we meet up at this abandon warehouse and everyone writes down on a piece of paper there hopes and dreams for this year and then we leave our wishes there. Then at the end of the year we all read our wishes to each other." Tenten explained.

"Wow that sounds cool." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well it's this little thing we all made up as a group last year." Neji explained.

"Oh…is it formal or casual?" Sakura asked. "Well it's not really formal but it's not a jean and t-shirt thing either." Ino said as Akira started walking towards the table.

"What's up guys, Hinata why didn't you wake me up?" Akira said in annoyed voice.

"W-well uh I d-didn't want t- she is not your alarm clock Akira." Neji cut his cousin off. "First of all I wasn't talking to you Neji; Hinata is a grown woman she can talk for herself." Akira said as she turned back to Hinata.

"Well he's right you known." Sasuke pointed out trying to annoy her.

Akira was about to say something to him, but then Hinata interrupted her.

"Well how about I make up for it by going shopping for dresses with you today." Hinata said smiling.

"Well, I guess that's a start." Akira said only joking with her roommate.

"Hey how about we all go and then we can go to the new pizza restaurant I been dying to go to." Ino said with excitement.

"Uh…well we have things to do so how about we meet up with you after you girls go shopping?" Shikamaru said trying to get out of going shopping with them.

"What can of things?" Ino asked angrily.

"We have some things to go over for the first game." Neji added as the other boys nodded their head. "We should be leaving right now actually." Neji continued as he pushed in his chair.

"Oh…well bye guys" Tenten said as the other boys started doing the same.

"See ya later Ino." Shikamaru said as he kissed her on the cheek and started walk away from the girls with the boys.

"They are really bad liars." Akira said since they couldn't hear her.

"Yeah I know, come on lets go shopping!" Ino said as she grabbed her purse.

'_Sasuke…so that's his name. I wonder why he was staring at me.' _Sakura thought as she started walking away from the table with Hinata and Tenten.

The girls went out of the café to the mall, talking about what kind of dresses they wanted to get and how much fun the dance was going to be.

* * *

><p>Many hours later in the afternoon, the girls walk into the new restaurant called the pizza parlor and saw Naruto waving them over.<p>

Sakura was the last person to take her seat which meant she would have to sit across from Sasuke. As Sakura sat down she saw that Sasuke was staring at her again so she decided to smile at him.

Sasuke was kinda surprised by it but smirked back. Akira noticed it and decided to introduce them.

"Hey Sakura Ino, forgot to introduce you to some people, this is Naruto Uzamaki and the jerk you met at the gym is Sasuke Uchiha." Akira said pointing to the two boys.

Sasuke glared at Akira as she gave him a wink, knowing she was trying to start trouble.

"Oh yea you're the new girl right?" Naruto said as he took a big bite of his pizza.

"Uh… yes, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a sophomore." She said with a little smile.

"Oh she's sophomore like us Teme." Naruto said with his mouth full of food.

"Hn…what classes are you taking?" Sasuke ask her with a blank tone.

"Well I am taking Medical classes and I am also taking a one English class."

"Oh." Sasuke said trying to sound interested. _'Cute and smart…very strange' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"So what kind of classes are you taking?" Sakura asked Sasuke back.

"I'm taking some business classes and I'm also taking one English class." Sasuke said in a bored tone which made Sakura think that Sasuke didn't like to talk about himself.

She smiled at the raven haired boy as he finished talking. _'Wow she has a pretty smile.'_ Sasuke thought to himself again.

"Come on you guys, we didn't come here to talk about school." Akira said rolling her eyes at the two.

"Hn…well what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"How about we talk about the dance?" Tenten added.

"Here we go." Shikamaru sighed knowing that the dance was going to be a drag like it was every year.

"So who are you going with this year Akira?" Ino asked.

"Well I don't think I'm going with anyone this year." she said. The whole table stops what they were doing to look at her.

"What?" She said angrily. "I've been so busy with the cheer squad I didn't have time to get a date."

"Oh I'm sorry Akira." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh don't worry about me, my social life won't crumble if I don't bring a date, yours and Sakura's however is another story. Akira said looking at Hinata then Sakura."

"Akira, I'm new here and the dance is in two days, so where am I going to get a date?" Sakura explained to Akira.

She thought about it for a second then look at Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, you don't have date right?"

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders then shook his head. Sakura stared at him, slightly blushing.

"Well then its settle, Sasuke and Sakura will go to together; now we just have to find a date for you Hinata." continued Akira.

"She doesn't need a date Akira; I don't want my cousin going to the dance with some complete stranger to your approvals." Neji added.

Akira rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Fine, then she can go with Naruto." Akira said pointing to Naruto. Naruto started to choke on his pizza, so he took a drink of his soda.

"Wait a minute Akira!" Neji snapped.

"Just let it go Neji." Tenten said putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Neji signed then looked at Hinata, whose face was very red. _'I'm going to the dance with my crush Naruto?'_ Hinata thought excitedly.

"Is this ok with you Hinata?" Akira asked knowing she would say yes.

"S-sure." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers. "Good then he can meet up with you at our dorm before the dance."

"Wait, what did you say Akira?" Naruto said trying to catch his breath and still not really comprehended on what is happening.

"I said come to our dorm and meet up with me and Hinata by 7:00 moron." She said rolling her eyes at Naruto.

"So what time do you want to meet up?" Sasuke said taking a sipped of his drink. "Oh um, what time do you think would be good?" She said sort of shyly.

"7:00 good?" Sasuke said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Sure that would be nice." Sakura said with smile.

"So when are you and Tenten going to meet up Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we are already going to be there before it starts." Neji said.

"Neji is going to help me and the other members set everything up." Tenten explained.

"Well how the hell are you going to be able to get ready for the dance?" Akira asked.

"Well we are going to the gym at six and are going to change into our clothes for the dance at 7:00."

"Sounds like too much work for me." Shikamaru added.

"Everything is too much work for you." Neji said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Shikamaru shrugged as he started to stand up. "Well its 8:00, so I think I should be heading to my dorm."

"Shikamaru your 19, we don't have curfews you know." Naruto said teasing Shikamaru.

"I think I'm kinda ready to go home too." Neji added everyone other than Naruto agreed.

"Come on dobe, were leaving." Sasuke said as he got up and puts in his chair.

"Okay." Naruto sighed as he got up with everyone else.

"Don't be late Naruto." Akira said with a glare.

"Don't worry I won't!" Naruto said giving Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata smiled as she started walking with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p>As all the boys started walking to the boy's dorm building they started talking.<p>

"I didn't think Sakura was your type man." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"What's my type?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just thought you and Akira had a thing." Shikamaru said as the other boys listened.

"Sure, Akira and I have a past together, but just as friends, she is like a sister to me." Sasuke explained.

"And do you really think that if Akira was into Sasuke she would have set him up with Sakura?" Neji added.

"Hm… I guess that would be pretty stupid." Shikamaru slightly laughed.

"But I wondered why she decided to hook you two up? Naruto added."

"No clue." Sasuke said as they approached the dorm. _'Hn…I really own you one Akira._' Sasuke thought as they went into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is getting pretty interesting…by the way I am going to be making this into a Naruto movie on YouTube. Maybe I will get more comments on there then I get reviews on here. I girl can hope can't she! Till next time… <strong>


	5. Author notes

Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.

I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately I am going to stop writing until I get a Beta Reader. If you know anyone who wants the job then message me. Anyways again I am sorry.


	6. Chapter Four The Mystery Date

**The Konoha University Stories**

**The Mystery Date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the other characters.**

Hey guys, sorry for taking like four months to put up a chapter but my computer lost all my chapters and I had to re-write them all over… I really hope you keep reading this story. I would also like to thank my new Beta Reader, Sky Rider. I couldn't have wrote this without you.

Sakura was sitting on her bed while looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what happen tonight at the pizza parlor. She was kind of skeptical about going to the dance with Sasuke. For one she didn't know anything about this boy. Yes, she knew some facts him. But she didn't _really _know him. And two she did not want to get involved in any type of relationship. She sighed when she started to think about four months ago.

'_What was I thinking dating that unreasonable jerk, anyways?'_ she angrily thought to herself, glaring down at her hands.

"What's wrong, forehead?" Ino asked her pink haired friend, coming out the bathroom. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her best friend.

"Tell me what you know about this Sasuke guy," Sakura demanded, looking at Ino seriously.

"Well sorry Sakura, there's not much I can tell you, he's kind of the totally serious and mysterious type, but in a really hot kind of way," Ino giggled. Sakura raised her eyebrow at her friend's choice of words, but that's Ino for you, and she loved her for that.

"Yeah… that's great Ino, but I actually wanted useful information," Sakura teased the blonde, which earned her a pillow to the head.

"Well, if dirt is what you're looking for, then maybe you should go t-" Ino was cut off with a knock at the door. Sakura looked at her alarm clock, which read 2:30 AM

_'What lunatic is walking around at this time of night?' _Ino opened the door wide enough to show that it was Akira. _'Well that explains it,' _Sakura thought, blankly staring at the door.

"What's up my fellow co-captain?" Akira greeted with a really big grin.

_'Ah speak of the devil,' __Ino thought._

"Hinata and I were bored, so we decided to come here with tons of junk food," Akira explained, stepping out of the way and revealing the poor lady Hyuga with hands full of sugary and salty snacks.

"Hi…Ino." Hinata quietly spoke as she tried not to drop the stuff in her hands.

"Well come on in girls." Ino cheerfully showed both girls in.

While Ino helped Hinata spread the snacks out on the coffee table, Akira walked over to Sakura and plopped on her bed. Sakura almost fell off her bed at Akira's action.

"So…How's it going Pinky?"

Sakura twitched at the comment, but ignored it none-the-less.

"Fine," Sakura answered, not looking up at her.

What?" Akira asked with a confused look on her face.

"Don't what me. What the hell was that at the Pizza Parlor?" Sakura said finally looking at the girl.

"Oh, about the dance… It's fine, no need to thank me," Akira assured, patting Sakura on the back.

"I was going to thank you, Akira," Sakura glared at her. "How could you set me and Sasuke up like that? We don't know each other very well. We're practically total strangers," Sakura said with a little worry in her voice.

Akira looked at the girl intensely.

"Weird… most girls would kill for the chance with Sasuke, but this girl… this girl is different," she said as a soft smile came upon her face.

"Look, you might not know him, but I do… and trust me you have nothing to worry about. He might try to act cold, but on the inside h—"

"He's even colder," Ino said, sitting on her bed with Hinata sitting right next to her. Sakura looked ever more worried at her roommate's comment. Akira glared at the blonde, then threw a pillow at her which hit Ino in the face.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Ino chuckled. Akira rolled her eyes and turned back to Sakura.

"But seriously, Sakura, he's a good guy. You should give him a chance." Akira smiled, completely serious. Sakura let what her new friend's words sink in, but started to wonder why she was pushing this so much.

"Hey Akira, are you and Sasuke like siblings or something?" Akira and Ino looked at Sakura and then at each other, busting out in laughs.

"Yeah, sure of course, my name is Akira Uchiha and I'm Sasuke's long lost twin sister," Akira joked, making even Hinata giggle.

"Come on, It's not that funny. Besides you guys do have the same hair color," said Sakura, pointed to Akira's hair.

"Sorry, Sakura, It's just we've been really good friends for years, and no has ever said that before," Akira said, trying to catch her breath.

'_To think of Sasuke like a brother is beyond weird for me.'_ Akira thought to herself.

"Oh yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Ino chimed in excitedly, just remembering the reason she let Akira inside in the first place.

"Sakura and I were talking, and she was wanted to get some dirt on him."

"Ino!" Sakura said with a slight blush on her face.

"Hm… and you acted like you were not interested in him."

Sakura turned her face so the girls wouldn't see her blush darken.

"Akira y-you shouldn't gossip about S-sasuke," Hinata scolded the girl, not liking where this was going.

"Now, now, Hina. Sakura should know and a little about the guy she will be going to the dance with," Akira teased, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Hinata sighed and shook her head at her friend. She could see where this was going, and did not like it one bit.

~ _The Day of the Dance (6:30)_ ~

Sasuke was in front of the mirror, adjusting his black tie. He was wearing black jeans and a black dress shirt with grey stripes rolled up to match. The young Uchiha was going to put on his shoes when he heard the door open. A sweaty, blonde haired boy walked in wearing orange sweats.

"Hey Teme, what ya been up to?" Naruto asked while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hn… so I guess you decided not to go to the dance." Sasuke said calmly, without looking at the boy. Naruto's expression was confused, but quickly turned to shock.

"Holy crap, that's today!" Naruto shouted as he raced to the closet for his clothes. This evening was pretty important to him since he would actually be going with a date this year. He would be going with the beautiful Hinata, the girl that no one knew he liked more than a friend…or that's what he thought.

He was about to run to the bathroom with his hands full of clothes when he stopped and looked at the clock.

"Damn you, Teme. If you were going to get ready so early you could have at least told me," Naruto whined at Sasuke, who only gave him a shrug as an answer.

"And why are you ready so early anyways?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto started to smirk.

"Wait…this doesn't have anything to do with that Sakura chick right?" Naruto taunted, but Sasuke still said nothing.

"Aw…does the almighty Sasuke Uchiha have a crush?" Naruto teased again while raising an eyebrow. Sasuke gave Naruto one of his famous death glares before walking out of the door and slamming it shut.

_'Whoa, he's really sensitive today,'_ Naruto thought, but shrugged and got back to getting ready.

Sasuke started to walk to the girl's dormitory.

_'Damn dobe…why is this bothering me so much?'_

Naruto said stupid things to him all the time, so why was this little thing making him so frustrated. Just then a picture of Sakura popped into his head, and a smirk started to curl up on his lips, but he quickly stopped himself.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Was he fantasizing about Sakura? He barely knew her. He would be in denial if he didn't admit that she was attractive, but still…It confused him, and being confused made him even more frustrated.

He was about to open the entrance door to the dormitory when Sasuke realized something and rolled his onyx eyes.

_'Dammit__…I forgot to ask her what room she lives in,_' Sasuke sighed and continued to walk into the dorm. It couldn't be helped. Lucky for him, he knew that everyone from the same grade stayed on the same floor. It was the same for every dormitory.

Sasuke got to the second floor and started to look at the name signs on every door until he found one that read Yamanaka and Haruno.

So what will happen between Sasuke and Sakura; will they become closer or will their stubborn attitudes push one another away? And how does Akira knows so much about Sasuke… are they just friends or is there more to their past?

Even though I don't deserve any, it would make me very happy if I get some reviews… pretty pretty please?


End file.
